One anc the Same (NMA Edward x Oc)
by Gabrielle Sawyer
Summary: Cannibalistic, insane, crazy, unnatural, those were just a few of the words people used to describe Pandora. They all saw her as either a spawn of Satan or an annoying brat due to her '4th wall Ability'. To him though, she was beautiful beyond all measures. And She could honestly say the same for him. Funny, cute, adorkable, sexy, dark, sadistic, all were words that she felt fit hi
1. References

Chapter 1: References

Pandora skipped happily through the town of Lior, not caring if it was night time and rest of the town was on a man hunt for someone. "La-la-la-la-la-la! Sing a Happy song! La-la-la-la-la-la! Find The Alchemists!" She sang. Why was she here, you may be asking? Well, it was simply because A certain Flame Alchemist partnered her up with An Alchemist called 'The Nullmetal Alchemist'. How that name made any sense to Furor Bradley, she would never know. Perhaps they used a dull sword blade? Pandora refused to dwell on that idea. Just thinking about such a thing made her feel sick!

"People of Lior, there are two unbelievers on the loose in the town! One is a Robot! I repeat, a robot! Do you have anything to add, Cray?"

"They were last seen on Goomba Street, somebody go by there and pick me up a Pickle Sandwich!"

"What is it with you and pickle sandwiches anyways?"

"THEY'RE DELICIOUS!"

Following the disembodied voice's directions, she arrived on Goomba Street just as a crowd was gathering around two people. One of them was a Robot, just as the voices described. "Hey, you don't believe in the same stuff as we do! I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to kill ya!" Their Leader said while holding a pole of some sort. Surprisingly, the Robot's blonde companion seemed ok with it. "I'm serious, you should be doing everything Father Cornello tells you to if you don't wanna have a broken pelvis!" The man threatened, making the Blonde haired male snort in disgust. "Are you people really threatening us with violence simply because your preacher said we're evil???" Violence? Pandora Smiled. 'I might have actually liked this town if it wasn't so religious!' "Well you did say you were going to eat him!" Everyone's attention turned to a girl. "That sounds pretty evil to me!" The Blonde had no excuses for that. "Yeah? Well...um...the thing you've got to keep in mind is that...uh...ROSE IS A HOOKER!!!" He blurted Out, earning a bash in the head from his Steel bodied companion. 'Wait, What If that's the person that the Boss described? Blonde, weirdo, Nightmare Fetish? Well, that girl did say that he talked about eating Father Cornello! And a Robot for a companion? Yeah, that's the one alright! Now to-Hey, where did everyone go???' Pandora snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was the only one left on the now vacant street. Cue anime sweat drop. 'Back to the Temple it is then...'

While looking for wherever the crowd took the Blonde Alchemist, a song came on the radio.

"Don't stop me now!"

"Don't stop me From having a good time, having a good time! Shooting star shooting through the sky! Like a tiger,defying the laws of gravity! I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva! I'm gonna go, go, go! There's no stopping me!"

"I'm burning through the sky!" She sang joyfully along with the singer. "Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit! I'm traveling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic man outta you!" Running as fast as she could, Pandora tried to find the source of it. After all, it was causing quite a stir in the Town, it had to be something good! "Don't stop me now! I'm having such a good time! I'm having a ball!" A flash of blue light. That had to be Alchemy! "Don't stop me now! If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call! Don't stop me now!" The voice sang. "Cause I'm having a good time!" Pandora added.

"Don't stop me!"

Now a Giant statue was involved, no thanks to a certain blonde.

"Cause I'm having a good time! I DON'T WANNA STOP AT ALL!!!!" She jumped out and pushed Father Cornello to the ground. The old man fell flat on his face, whimpering.

After everything was wrapped up and Father Cornello was revealed as the greedy basterd he truly was, Pandora finally had a chance to meet her new Partner. "I don't get it, how did you defeat him using karaoke?" The Lior girl asked The Blonde. "The Guy has a rational hatred for references! A vocal cover was too much for his elitist brain to handle!" The Girl looked down. "I see. But what do I now? I've lost the one person who gave me direction in life!" Unfortunately for her, no one was really listening.

"That was you singing that song on the radio?" Pandora asked the Blonde. He nodded. "You have a nice voice!" She complimented him. "Thank you. My name's Edward. I'm a Magician!" He extended one hand, which Pandora gladly accepted. "Pandora. I'm also a Magician, and I like to make References too!" Pandora introduced. The boy's eyes lit up at the mention of her favorite hobby. "Really? You do that too?" She nodded. "It's fun! In fact, I made a reference to the Smurfs earlier in this chapter, though I doubt anyone's going to get it!" A big smile grew on Edward's face. "By the way, I was sent here by Roy Mustang. He said you were my new partner!" "Is that so? Well then, I think you and I are going to get along quite well...Pandora"


	2. Guess Who

"I can't find a single book about the Philosopher's stone, but I did find one about the Intellectual's Pebble! What should we do now, brother?" Alphonse said as the three of them searched the bookshelf for a book on the Philosopher's Stone. "We're not researching that right now! We're trying to spark some memories!" Ed corrected him, sounding annoyed. "Oh yeah. Colonel Mustang wanted a report on your backstories, didn't he?" Pandora asked him while reading through a book titled 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'. "What about this?" She handed him a book about Alchemy and watched as he opened the book. A smile grew on his face. "Oh Fuck yes!"

While Ed talked about his hometown and how he once Summoned the devil and traumatized his childhood friend, Pandora took the time to remember her own beginnings

(Hufflepuff Braixen: FLASH BACK TIME!)

Pandora's narration

My superhero story began 5 years ago in Central City, the Capitol of The Corrupt Amestris Government! Boy, was I a silly little girl back then!

"Pandora, Why did you chop up our cat?" My mother asked as I sat in Time-out. "I wanted to see what it would taste like! I'm tired of eating pork and steak!" 10 year old me protested. Mother gave me a frightening look. "Well that's too bad! Your father and I work very hard to provide you with that much!" She muttered something else under her breath too, something I didn't quite catch. "What did you say Mom?" I asked, head tilted in confusion. "Nothing! Go outside, you little brat!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, shutting the door as soon as I was out there. After getting up and dusting my clothes off, I spent the rest of my day getting beat up by bullies and practicing basic forms of Magic (Read: Alchemy). Eventually, I returned home and discovered that Mom was no longer there. "Daddy, Where's Mom?" I asked my Dad as he was chopping up some meat. He smiled wickedly and said "We decided to go our separate ways, my dear" I cocked my head in confusion. "What do you mean?" He looked at me, a strange gleam in his eye. "Dinner's almost ready. Go set up the Tableware" he instructed. Still very confused, I listened to what I was told and got out the plates and silverware. Pretty soon, My Dad's meat stew was finished cooking and we were finally ready to eat. As We age, I couldn't help but notice that something was different about his meat stew this time, and not just the taste. It was when I took another bite that I found something utterly strange. Something that certainly did not belong in a meat stew. It felt hard. Harder than bone. I opened my mouth and spit whatever it was into my open hand. It was a ring. My Mom's wedding ring. "Hey Dad? I found this in my stew" I held up the ring for him to see. He snatched it from me as quick as he could. "Your Mom Threw it at me before she left. I must have dropped it in the food by accident" He explained. I knew something was fishy about this situation, but I chose not to say anything about it. Instead, I continued with eating dinner and thought about the information that was given to me.

Mom leaving right before I get home, Dad chopping up a large piece of meat, me finding her wedding ring in my dinner, the dots connected almost too easily. How could I have not realized what was REALLY in my dinner? But you know what? I didn't care. I didn't care about it at all, It tasted delicious regardless of the ingredients in my mind. In fact, I thought it was better than any meat stew I had before! So I didn't say anything. I didn't care where the meat came from so long as it was fresh, and that hasn't changed one bit! I guess you could say that I'm a bit of a Daddy's girl. Speaking of Dad, he would later go on to become an infamous Serial Killer. Turns out what happened that night awakened a new part of him. And it was hungry for more blood. Human blood. Dear old Dad went on to become a professional serial killer. Me? I was busy trying to get my State Alchemist License. That part definitely took me a while, What with all the questions and tests. Eventually though, I prevailed and got my State Alchemist title. They called me 'The Nightmare Alchemist' because of my very apparent Nightmare Fetish. Fitting if you ask me.

So I guess that's my whole story.


End file.
